


love. what a bitch eh?

by orphan_account



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a boreo Oneshot about theo finally confronting his issues.(because donna Tartt really denied us this and goddamnit I can't live with this unresolved!!)AN: I intend to clean this up and make an actual good fic out of this soon! for now, I'm just trying to get the thought out! (would put it in notes app buuuuut i already have like...7 fic drafts in there. all untitled. I don't want this one lost among the rubble. some of those fics should be posted soon too! lot of work coming for tgf fandom!!)
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 21





	love. what a bitch eh?

Theo sat at his desk, staring blankly into a book.  
he's been trying to read for the past hour, he couldn't focus.

his thoughts wandering back to Boris,  
his hands,  
his voice,  
the scars and freckles scattered over his face.

thinking of Boris wouldn't be bad if Theo could just control it.  
control where his train of thought went.

instead, he watched helplessly as it barreled toward disastrous images of Boris shirtless, Boris grabbing him and pulling him closer and the more he tried to think of anything else, anyone else, the more he thought of Boris.

Theo took a deep breath, pulling lightly at his hair, his glasses slipping lower as he stared into his desk.

three knocks jolted him from his thoughts and into the present.

"yas?"  
his voice sounded strained and Theo hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Hobie opened the door, just enough to lean in.  
"Boris is here. I was going to send him up but popper is keeping him"

Theos eyes widened and he nodded stiffly.  
"right. sure."

Hobie nodded and closed the door again.

'why was Boris here?'

Theo got up taking a deep breath and regathering himself before wandering toward the kitchen where he heard Boris and Hobie talking.

as soon as he stepped into the room Boris rushed over, smiling brightly.  
"potter! I hope i am not in the way, I was going to call but never got around to it. are you busy?"

Theo paused, looking just over Boris's shoulder.  
the weight of his thoughts of Boris still heavy on his gut.  
"no, I'm not busy."

Boris knelt down, stroking behind popper's ears.  
"We can get coffee? take popchyk to the park, yas?"

Theo nodded.  
no reason to say no.

Hobie started putting poppers harness on him, patting his head and handing the leash to Boris.

"you know, potter. I have seen a little shop not far from here with little clothes for dogs. I think popchyk would look very handsome in a sweater, maybe even a bowtie."  
Boris said smiling.

Theo smiled, following Boris out the door and waving goodbye to Hobie.  
"I'm sure that is exactly what he needs, a wardrobe."

Boris slows, matching Theos stride.  
"Everyone should have warm clothes. even dogs. the cold is not a joke."

Theo rolled his eyes, laughing as Boris shoved him.

"am serious!" 

Boris lectured him on the cold and Theo laughed at him all the way to the coffee shop.  
slipping back into easy conversation eased Theos nerves and he was eager to let himself forget this morning,  
Boris' jabbering made it easy.


End file.
